Under the flowerbed (undertale, and gravity falls crossover)
by KatyStalk
Summary: There once was two races ruling over the earth. Humans, and monsters. One day war broke out amongst them, and the humans were victorious. They shoved all the monsters they could into a mountain cave sealing the in with a spell, but what happens when a demon shows one human the truth of what has happened? \/\rated teen for no/\/


~narrator's perspective~

There once was two races ruling over the earth. Humans, and monsters. One day war broke out amongst them, and the humans were victorious. They shoved all the monsters they could into a mountain cave sealing the in with a spell. A few centuries later a human named Chara fell down into the underground. Afterwards she passed trying to save monster kind from the hell they are held captive in. She failed, and humanity blamed the monsters for murdering a young child. The media made it seem as if all monsters where evil, and humans should fear them.

Twelve years after that two twin siblings Stanley, and Stanford pines fought over Stanford's chance to live his dream. Stanley pines had accidentally destroyed his twin's dream, and tried to apologize, but as his father took him by the shirt, and tossed him outside Stanley never had the chance to say a word. He looked at the window of him, and his brothers room seeing Stanford sadly looking back at him. Their eyes masse contact and Stanford closed the blinds of the window vowing never to speak to his best friend again.

-Stanford Pines's prospective-

Years later I was about twenty two listening to my muse bill cipher about the story of how humans and monsters used to be on the surface all over the world together, and how we ruined them forcing them into a cage of rock. He spoke of how horrible it was to watch unable to stop humanity from making such a huge mistake. "I'm surprised you have never heard the story. I would think human beings would LOVE to talk about their victory over monster kind." Bill floated thinking on things as he spoke quietly.

"In fact a few humans have fallen down into the underground recently. I believe there is still one wandering at the moment. She will probably not last very long. I would say she has a few days before she gets to the end of the cavern and will get slaughtered by the king in is heartbroken state." He told me many thoughts swarming his mind. "Bill! There is a human amongst the monsters about to die. Can I help in anyway?" I questioned worried about whoever could be about to pass away because of what had been done years ago. "Well you can save her six fingers. I know you would want that, but time has already decided her fate. All you can do is see the child from a distance at the moment, and there is nothing anybody can do." Bill used his attempt to calm me down, and gave me a small clear round stone. "Look into it. You can see her that way. Who knows maybe you can speak to her if you are strong enough!" Bill attempted at a smile, but with him not having a mouth just made him look strange.

As I looked into the clear stone I saw a girl two years old with dark skin, black hair, and an orange that brought out her cyan eyes. She was laughing with a small frog-like creature telling jokes. She looked up at a hole above her seeing the daylight she smiled. "Maybe my brother will fall soon. If he doesn't I'll have to go home, and find him. He will be missing me..." The small one sniffled taking off the bow she wore on her head giving it to the frog. "Can you hide this for me? I want my brother to see it if he falls after I get home so he knows that I am okay." She smiled, and pet the frog as it nodded. "Thank you!" She giggled as a robin flew by the top of the hole. "Look! That's my name flying by!" She pointed up to where the bird was.

I dropped the stone, and I was back in my home. "Bill? Why is time killing of a child?" I asked yes coming to my eyes knowing a small child would have to suffer such an awful fate. "Time is strange at times, but I think it is from the greater good. She is patient enough to understand that this needs to happen..."

 **chapter end**

Oh my goodness! Another story! This one is my crossover, and I shall do as I please!

Yes things do follow along with the story if gravity falls, and yes frisk is related to to pines. Only by a marriage tho! So in my mind dipper, and Mabel's grandpa shermie got married, and she had a kid already, and that kid had a child later on named frisk.

Feel free to yell at me for whatever you think needs to change! =^-^=


End file.
